Behind the scene : Introduction of LUMINHUN
by KeropiL
Summary: (LUMIN FF ) Menjadi seorang fans yang hanya bisa menghayalkan bagaimana kehidupan asli dari idola mereka memang tak menyenangkan../ Pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu 6 tahun yang lalu. Kami pertama kali bertemu di salah satu WC umum yang berada di Gangnam.../ tapi ayolah pengalaman menarik itulah yang membuatku selalu mengingat sosok berpipi bulat saat melihat wastafel DLDR simple


**KropiL Present**

**:: ****Behind the scene****: ****Introduction of ****LUMINHUN**** ::**

** T **

**(**Entah kesambet _ilham _darimana tiba-tiba mau buat FF the series kaya gini**)**

**Typo's**

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana para idol ketika kamera itu mati, _em.. mari kecualikan para kru ataupun maneger di sini_. Tulisan di atas memang khusus di tunjukkan pada kalian para manusia yang memuja(?) ah salah, mengidolai? Em.. bukan. Ah ya! Mencintai. Mencintai para idola yang selalu kalian anggap sebagai pacar, kakak ataupun orang tua *loh?

Akupun pernah merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang fans. Oh ayolah siapa yang tak tertarik dengan Skye Stracke?! Bahkan kamar dirumahku yang berada jauh di sebarang laut sana masih dipenuhi oleh poster-posternya –baiklah lupakan itu.

Menjadi seorang fans yang hanya bisa menghayalkan bagaimana kehidupan asli dari idola mereka memang tak menyenangkan, memang sih banyak acara Tv yang mulai menjadikan kehidupan para idol sebagai tema mereka. Tapi tetap saja banyak intrik dan permainan alur di dalamnya. Dan pada akhirnya kehidupan para idola akan menjadi sebuah misteri...

Tapi perlu kalian tau juga jika menjadi seorang idola juga tak semudah bayangan kalian, banyak hal-hal yang mungkin mengejutkan dan baru bagi kalian tapi merupakan hal lumrah di kalangan idola lain. Kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya? Oh itu mudah saja, aku adalah seorang fans yang menjadi seorang idola, kalian mengertikan? Kalau misalnya belum juga silahkan untuk upgrade otak minimalis kalian itu. Ish menyebalkan..

Oke mari kita lupakan lagi masalah di atas, mood ku sedang baik pagi ini, dan jangan buat moodku ini rusak gara-gara otak minimalis kalian itu.

Singkat cerita aku memang menjadi seorang Idola sekarang. Wajahku tampan, suaraku merdu dan jangan lupakan kemampuan menariku.

Heii aku tidak sombong, aku hanya berkata jujur dan apa adanya.

"_Tao minum susumu!"_

"_Anniya~"_

"_Tao!"_

"_Huwaaa~ Suho hyung! Yeolli membentakku"_

Ish suara si panda dan si tiang listrik itu kenapa selalu mengangguku di pagi hari sih? Tak adakah kegiatan lain selain bertengkar karena segelas susu?!

Ah apa kalian kenal mereka?

Ya itu Park Chanyeo dan Tao EXO, jadi sekarang tahukan jika aku adalah salah satu member dari grup yang sedang naik daun itu. Tapi sendari tadi aku belum menyebutkan nama ku kan? Baiklah, itu menjadi pertanyaan bagi kalian semua. Ayo coba tebak siapa aku?

Ayo katakan siapa aku?

Hei kalian masih tak tau?

Apa ciri-ciri yang ku sebutkan di atas kurang jelas? Baiklah akan aku sebutkan lagi. Ck! Untung moodku benar-benar sedang bagus pagi ini.

Yang pertama, Aku tampan..

"_Sudahlah Tao, minum saja susumu.."_

Suara siapa itu? Oh ternyata Suho. Oke mari kita lanjutkan.

Yang kedua, Aku mempunyai suara yang merdu...

"_Tak mau hyung~ Tao bosan, Tao ingin minum Coffee saja"_

"_MWO?! COFFEE?!"_

"_Chanyeol tak usah berteriak seperti itu. Dan Tao, Coffee tak bagus untuk kesehatan.. susu saja ne"_

"_Tak mau hyung~"_

Oh demi tuhan! Adakah yang mempunyai lakban untuk menutup mulut tak penting mereka?!

Oke mari kita lanjutkan lagi sebelum mereka kembali menganggu kita dengan perdebatan yang amat sangat tidak penting itu.

Ini yang ketiga juga terakhir, Aku mempunyai bakat menari yang cukup hebat.

Apa kalian sudah tau siapa aku? Ayolahh.. bagaimana jika aku akan menghitung dari 1 sampai 3 dan ketika aku menyebutkan angka 3 kita bersama-sama meneriakan namaku, bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju? Oke aku anggap kedipan mata itu tanda setuju.

Satu..

"_Tao mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat.."_

"_Tapi aku tak mau hyung~ kenapa aku tak boleh? Sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok Hyung saja boleh?"_

Dua..

"_Itu karena mereka sudah besar Tao"_

"_Aku juga sudah besar hyung! Usiaku bukan belasan lagi"_

"_Tetap saja tidak bisa!"_

"_Aaaa~ Luhan Hyung! bantu aku untuk menjelaskan pada mereka jika Coffee itu tak berbahaya"_

Ya kalian benar aku Luhan! Wowww kalin ker- Tunggu dulu! Aku tadi belum menyebutkan tiga tapi kenapa kalian sudah menyebutkan nama ku?

"_Luhan Hyung~"_

Suara siapa itu? Aku yakin jika ini bukan suara kalian.

"_Luhan Hyung~ Tao di belakangmu.."_

Oh hanya suara Tao toh..

Eh

Tunggu..

Jadi suara panda itu yang tadi menyebutkan namaku? Panda itu?! Bukan kalian?! Lalu untuk apa narasi panjang lebarku tadi jika pada akhirnya panda itu menyebutkan namaku?! Sial! Panda itu benar-benar merusak mood ku.

**:: ****Behind the scene**** ::**

"Luhan hyung ayo jelaskan pada mereka jika Coffee tak seburuk itu" Tao menarik-narik kecil lengan kaos Luhan dari belakang.

"Luhan hyuuung~" Panggil Tao yang di balas delikkan tajam dari Luhan.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya datar.

"Bantu aku jelaskan jika Coffee i-"

"Apa kau ingin minum Coffee?" Potong Luhan.

"Em! Aku bosan minum susu terus hyung~"

"Coffee tak cocok untukmu, bagaimana jika Vodka?"Ucap Luhan dan langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ke arah kamarnya demi menghindari lemparan pisau dapur dari Chanyeol.

"Mati kau Rusa!" Teriak Chanyeol yang masih terdengar sampai kamar Luhan.

.

.

**Luhan POV**

Aku memegang dada bagian kiri ku yang masih berdetak kencang. Ish kenapa hanya berlari sedikit saja sudah membuatku kesusahan bernafas? Bagaimana jika aku bermain bola dengan Baozi nanti dan tiba-tiba pingsan karena kesusahan bernafas? Ish itu memalukan! Aku harus berjoging setiap pagi lagi besok, harus!

"Hah.." Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Jam berapa ini? Ah masih jam 7 lebih 20, masih pagi.

"Eungg.." Aku mendengar suara erangan kecil dari kasur king size yang berada di kamarku. Uh kenapa aku bisa lupa pada mereka?

Tap tapp tappp...

Aku perlahan mendekati dua sosok yang masih terlihat damai dalam buaian alam mimpi itu. Andai saja kalian bisa melihat apa yang kini kulihat, pasti kalian akan menjerit histeris seperti kerasukan setan.

Disana, di atas kasur king size yang aku pesan khusus pada manager hyung untuk di tempatkan di kamarku, kini terlihat dua orang yang sudah aku tepatkan di tempat special di hatiku. Dua orang yang kebaradaannya telah aku sejajarkan dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Heii kenapa kalian menunjukkan eksperesi seperti itu? Apa ini mengejutkan bagi kalian? Ish tolong kontrol muka kalian itu, aku sudah mengatakankan jika ada hal-hal yang mungkin mengejutkan bagi kalian dan hal lumrah bagi kami para idol. Kalian tak lupakan? Bagus mari kita lanjutkan.

Karena moodku kembali naik jadi tak apa kan jika aku menceritakan sedikit tentang siapa salah seorang itu. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memberitahu hal ini terlebih dahulu pada kalian, aku si Tampan dari China a.k.a Xi Luhan adalah seorang GAY a.k.a pencinta sesama jenis a.k.a Namja lover. Ya aku Gay dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu, _mari kecualikan para fans dan idol lain di luar agensiku. _Eomma dan Appa ku di China pun tahu jika anak tampannya ini menyimpang, dan well mereka tak mempersalahkan itu, bagi mereka kebahagiaan anak tampannya ini adalah no. 1. Oke! Jadi apa kalian masih siap mendengar cerita ku ini? Dan Sekali lagi, aku jadikan kedipan itu sebagai tanda setuju.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu 6 tahun yang lalu. Kami pertama kali bertemu di salah satu WC umum yang berada di Gangnam. Ya aku tahu momen pertama ini memang jauh dari romantis. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tak begitu saja melupakannya, oh ayolah adakah orang normal yang tak kaget saat acara _pipis_-mu di ganggu? Ops! Apa itu terlalu fulgar? Baiklah akan aku perhalus.

Jadi begini, saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu rumah temanku yang berada di Gangnam untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Sebenarnya sih mudah saja aku kerjakan sendiri, aku pintar jangan lupakan hal itu. Tapi mengingat aku baru di negara ginseng ini dan masih tahap pembelajaran untuk membaca dan berbicara bahasa alien yang di sebut Hangul itu, ya jadi aku terpaksa untuk datang kerumah temanku yang memang fasih berbicara _Bahasa Ibu-ku_. Tapi sialnya panggilan alam yang memang tak bisa ku hindari membuat perjalananku sedikit terganggu karena aku harus masuk kesalah satu WC umum yang berada di dekatku untuk menyelesaikan urusan kecil ini.

WC umum itu terletak di dekat terminal kereta bawah tanah stasiun Gangnam, keadaan WC itu sepi, mungkin karena terletak sedikit memojok.

Aku bersiul, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan was-was karena teringat adengan Film Horor yang selalu memakai setting kamar mandi sebagai scene favorit. Aku melihat kesekeliling, ternyata benar-benar hanya aku seorang yang berada di WC umum ini. Aku sedikit mempercepat urusanku ini saat suara derap langkah terdengar pelan dari arah belakangku.

Tap..

Aku masih ingat saat itu, saat suara langkah pelan yang semakin terdengar jelas dari arah belakang itu membuat tanganku bergetar dan alhasil acara menaikkan resleting celanaku menjadi lama.

Tap tapp..

Dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, aku langsung mengenggam tali tas selempangku. Yang berada di pikiranku saat itu adalah sosok wanita berambut panjang yang mungkin saja sudah berdiri di belakangku.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku pintar bukan? Makanya saat itu aku langsung membalikkan badanku saat otak pintarku telah memproses jika setan tak mungkin mempunyai suara langkah sepatu, ingat! kaki mereka kan tak menginjak tanah.

Dan disaat itulah aku pertama kali melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang berisi terlihat imut karena jaket berwarna hitam yang di pakainya terlihat kebesaran, matanya terihat sayu, bahkan tangan kanannya tengah menutupi mulutnya yang terus menguap. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel, dan pertama hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah dia yang pasti akan mencuci mukanya. Tapi ternyata salah, sosok lucu berpipi bulat itu malah menaiki wastafel, mendudukkan tubuh berisinya di pojokkan wastafel dan memeluk kedua lututnya dan menempatkan kepalanya diatas lututnya, memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Ya aku tidak salah, dia benar-benar tertidur! Di WC umum tepatnya di atas watafel dengan damainya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah tampanku terlihat idiot untuk beberapa saat.

Pertemuan kami memang jauh dari kata romantis, tapi ayolah pengalaman menarik itulah yang membuatku selalu mengingat sosok berpipi bulat saat melihat wastafel.

Dan sekitar satu tahun setelah kejadian itu aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu adalah hari pertamaku menjadi trainee salah satu agensi besar Korea, ternyata ia adalah Trainee SM sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Wow sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Dan sejak itu lah aku mulai mengekorinya, dan setelah satu tahun aku terus berusaha dekat dengannya, akhirnya usaha ku tak sia-sia karena ia juga menyimpang dan mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti ku hehe. Di tambah satu tahun setelahnya kami di debutkan menjadi sebuah grup dengan 10 temanku yang lain, hahaha sudah ku katakan Tuhan memang selalu baik pada hambanya yang tampan.

Seperti itulah cerita singkat ku bertemu dengannya. Ini cerita ku, apa cerita mu? Eh? Oke lupakan. Lebih baik aku membangunkannya saja.

Perlahan dengan langkah yang ku buat seringan mungkin aku melangkah mendekati Baoziku. Ya Baoziku, kalian tahu siapa dia kan? Apa fanservice yang aku lakukan masih kurang menunjukkan jika aku dan Baoziku memiliki suatu ikatan yang lebih.

Apa? kalian masih kurang yakin?!

Apa aku harus mencium baoziku di depan umum agar kalian menyadarinya?!

Ish! Kenapa otak minimalis kalian itu begitu menyebalkan?

Oke Xi Luhan lupakan saja, tarik napas... hembuskan... tarik nafas- hei kenapa malah jadi seperti ibu hamil yang mau melahirkan?!

Oke Xi Luhan kau seperti orang idiot sekarang. Lebih baik kau bangunkan baozimu di banding terus melakukan hal idiot lainnya.

**Luhan POV end.**

**:: ****Behind the scene**** ::**

Luhan dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok yang masih terlelap, menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok yang kini tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Minnie.." Panggilnya pelan setelah terlebih dahulu mencium perpotongan leher Minseok yang sedikit terbuka.

"Min.." Panggilnya lagi dan sekarang pipi Minseok yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Bangun sayang, ini sudah pagi.." Luhan tersenyum geli sendiri setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Oh ayolah, bukankah ini terlihat sangat romantis?

"Baozi.." Kini Luhan membelai lembut surai hitam Minseok.

"Lu.." dan sebuah erangan kecil akhirnya terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Iya sayang ini aku.." Luhan menggigit bibir setelahnya. Ia tak mau merusak susana yang di rasa romantis baginya dengan berteriak.

"Jam berapa ini?" Minseok bertanya dengan suara seraknya, mata almondnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Jam setengah delapan.." Jawab Luhan lembut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan kaki bersila setelah terlebih dahulu mencium dahi Minseok.

"Aku kesiangan.." Ucap Minseok sambil merengangkan tubuhnya, tapi pergerakkannya langsung terhenti saat ia merasakan perutnya di peluk oleh seseorang.

"Baby bangun.." Ucap Minseok dengan tangan kanannya kini mengusap lembut surai ebony sosok yang masih terlihat nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang memeluk erat pingang Minseok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Minseok.

"Baby.."

"Eungh.."

Minseok terus saja mengusap pelan rambut sosok yang kini mulai mengerang karena tidurnya di ganggu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum gaje melihat memandangan indah di depannya.

"Lu.." Panggil Minseok yang hanya di jawab anggukkan semangat dan senyuman lebar dari Luhan.

"Bangunkan dia, aku harus membantu Kyungsoo dan Yixing didapur" Ujar Minseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Em!" Luhan mengangguk semangat, matanya sedikit melirik sosok yang masih tertidur dengan posisi bantal yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan membangunkannya Lu.." Ucap Minseok sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai menampilkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

"Hello Baby Xi.."

Bugh!

"Ish!" Luhan berdecak sebal, kenapa harus lemparan bantal yang selalu ia terima di setiap pagi? Kenapa? Kenapa menjadi seorang Appa bagi sosok yang sedang tertidur di depannya ini terasa sangat sulit? Kenapa?!

Luhan menjambak rambutnya Frustasi. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah lampu neon muncul di atas kepalanya, sepertinya ucapan Minseok tentang membangunkan dengan cara yang tidak berlebihan tak di dengarkan Luhan. Ck ck ck..

"Mian Appa ne Baby Xi.." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah sedih berlebihannya.

Sret!

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi Luhan masih sayang wajah tampannya yang mungkin saja bonyok karena kecupan mesra dari tangan Baozinya.

"Baby..."

Luhan terus menahan senyumannya, kedua tangannya kini memeluk bantal yang tadi di gunakan sosok yang di panggil Baby Xi itu untuk memukul kepalanya.

Cklek

"Kau sedang apa Lu?"

"_Gulp.._" Dengan susah payah Luhan menelan ludahnya. "_Mati aku_" Lanjutnya dalam hati saat mata rusanya menatap Minseok yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****Behind the scene**** ::**

Jam dinding di drom EXO telah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 40 menit, matahari sudah mulai tinggi di luar sana tapi acara memasak sarapan yang di lakukan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol juga Chen masih belum selesai. Sepertinya jam 08.40 bagi member EXO itu masih pagi, terbukti yang duduk di meja makan hanya Tao Dan Sehun, sedangkan Minseok tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan menyusun piring dan gelas untuk member lain yang mungkin masih terbang di dunia mimpi. Ah apa aku belum menyebutkan dimana keberadaan pemeran utama kita? Hehe sepertinya aku melupakannya.

Luhan ada disana, tepat di pojok ruangan pembatas antara dapur dan meja makan.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA~..."

Luhan menatap tajam Tao yang sendari tadi menertawakannya. '_Panda sialan, berhenti tertawa atau ku robek mulutmu'_ itu lah kurang lebih arti tatapan yang di berikan Luhan untuk Tao.

"Yeolli~ Luhan Hyung mengancamku~"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kenapa anak panda itu tiba-tiba mengerti bahasa isyarat?!

'_Ini gawat!' _batinnya, pasalnya jika Tao sudah mengadu pada Yeolli_nya_ itu pasti akan..

"Min Hyung~ Luhan menganggu Tao ku~"

Dan..

"LUHAN~"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Baozi, aku masih berdiri disini.."

"Hahahaha~"

Luhan mengeram saat suara tawa Tao kembali terdengar. _'Panda sialan!' _Geramnya dalam hati.

Perlahan.. dengan sangat hati-hati Luhan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Tangannya dan kakinya mulai pegal, ya siapa juga yang tak merasa pegal ketika kau di suruh berdiri dengan satu kaki dengan kedua tangan yang di rentangkan sebatas bahu selama 40 menit. Baozinya memang akan kejam di saat tertentu.

"Lu-ge tanganmu.."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba melakukan Aegyo yang ia yakini akan berhasil.

"Hyung kau melakukan Aegyo?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Wae? Tak boleh? Sana pergi, urusi saja anak pandamu itu.." Ucap Luhan sebal yang hanya di balas cibiran dari Chanyeol.

"Minseokkie~" Panggil Luhan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, di depan sana Minseok malah terlihat sibuk dengan berpasang-pasang sumpit di tangannya. Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sedang tidak melakukan Aegyo, tapi ia sedang kesal.

"Min Hyung.." Itu suara Sehun, dan Luhan langsung menatap Sehun yang duduk membelakanginya itu dengan pandangan berharap. Siapa tahukan Sehun mau membelanya.

"Hm.."

"Aku mau susu seperti Tao.."

Plak!

Luhan menepuk dahinya keras, gugur sudah harapannya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ne.." Ucap Minseok dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya dan berjalan dengan lurus di hadapan Luhan yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"PAGI SEMUANYA~" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya.

"Eh? Kau sedang di hukum Luhan-ge?" Tanyanya bingung saat mata sipitnya melihat Luhan yang berdiri di pojok.

"Menurutmu?" Delik Luhan sebal

"Oh~ Ah Anyeong Sehuna, Anyeong Tao~"

"Anyeong Hyung~" Balas Tao dan Sehun Kompak tak memperdulikan Luhan yang semakin mendongkol di pojok sana.

"Baek dari pada kau duduk tak penting disitu lebih baik kau bangunkan Suho hyung, Yixing hyung juga kai.." Ucap Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

"Mereka sudah bangun dan sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan kemari, dan heiii apa maksudmu dengan duduk tak penting disini?! Aku menunggu sarapan Yoda!" Balas Baekhyun sewot yang langsung membuat Tao dan Sehun yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli.

"Yoda kekeke~" Tao menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa yang siap keluar.

"Coba ulangi lagi Taozi.." Tao langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa? Iyakan Sehunie?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun yang tengah meminum susu di sampingnya.

"Nde!" Jawab Sehun setelah meneguk susunya sampai habis.

"PAGI~" Interupsi Suho untuk menyadarkan orang-orang yang sedang dalam duniannya itu jika ia sudah berada di sini dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah Pagi Suho Hyung, kau di sini sejak kapan?" Tanya Tao pada Suho, bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan juga sih.

"Semenjak kau mengatakan Yoda.."

"Tuhkan benar!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

Takk!

"Ya! Siapa yang melemparku dengan sumpit?! Itu sakit~" Baekhyun mengelus dahinya kasar.

"Itu balasan karena kau menghina telinga seksi ku.."

"Ish! Telinga seksi apanya? Jelek begitu"

"YA!"

"Apa? Apa?"

Brakk!

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Ucap Suho yang langsung di jawab anggukkan patuh dari Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk diam di kursinya.

"Kyungsoo, Chen apa makanannya sudah siap semua?"

"Nde Suho hyung.." Jawan Chen dan Kyungsoo yang juga sudah duduk di kursi mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, emm Min Hyung kapan Hukuman Luhan Hyung selesai?" Tanya Suho pada Minseok yang duduk di depannya.

"Sebenarnya sih sudah selesai dari 10 menit yang lalu.." Ucap Minseok yang langsung mendapat protesan dari Luhan.

"YA! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Baby~"

"Aku masih marah padamu.." Jawab Minseok Acuh.

"Sudahlah Luhan Hyung, cepat kemari dan duduk di kursi mu. Dan Kai, Yixing bisakah kalian bangun? Sampai kapan kalian akan tidur?" dan omelan panjang lainnya dari Suho menemani sarapan pagi member EXO yang sudah terbiasa atau sudah kebal.

**:: ****Behind the scene**** ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AW! Baby itu sakit..." Luhan menampilkan wajah tersiksanya saat lagi-lagi Minseok mencoba memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Hahh.." Minseok menghela nafasnya. "Mian.." Lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Luhan mengalihakan pandangannya dari kaki kanannya yang bengkak kearah wajah Minseok.

"Kenapa Minta maaf Baozi, ini bukan salahmu.." Ucap Luhan

"Tapi kalau saja tadi pagi aku tidak menghukummu dengan berdiri mengunakan satu kaki, kau mungkin tidak akan cidera saat melakukan gerakkan dance tadi.."

"Sudahlah, ini palingan hanya tiga hari. Dan tentang hukuman itu aku pantas kok mendapatkannya.."

"Luhan.."

"Hm.." Jawab Luhan dengan posisi memeluk Minseok dari samping.

"Apa kau tak menyayangi Sehun?"

"Tentu aku menyayanginya Baby.."

"Apa kau tak suka jika aku memilih Sehun sebagai anak angkat kita?"

**Luhan POV**

Tunggu, apa kalian mengerti apa yang di maksud Baoziku?

Apa aku harus menjelaskannya? Hemm baiklah...

Ah ya, sedikit info untuk kalian, aku dan Minseok sudah bertunangan. Jika kalian punya mata yang tajam, pasti kalian akan melihat ku yang selalu memakai cincin jika tidak ada jadwal. Dan soal Sehun menjadi anak angkat itu begini ceritanya..

Saat kami masih Trainee aku, Sehun juga Minseok sering di sebut keluarga kecil karena kami kemana-mana selalu bertiga. Perlu kalian tahu juga jika Minseok itu sangaaaaaaat menyayangi Sehun, Sehun memang terlihat menyebalkan dengan muka datarnya itu, tapi perlu kalian ketahui muka datarnya itu hanya kamuflase. Sehun itu masih sangat kekanakkan, cenderung seperti bayi malah iya. Dan karena itu pulalah Baoziku yang manis tiba-tiba ingin menjadi Sehun anak angkat kami tepat 6 bulan sebelum kami di debutkan. Syok, jelas saja, aku masih bisa menerima jika ia ingin mengangkat seorang anak kecil, aku masih bisa meminta Eomma dan Appa untuk mengangkatkan anak untuk kami dengan nama mereka. Tapi ini Sehun, Oh Sehun yang masih memiliki kedua orang tua dan hanya berjarak 4 tahun di bawah kami. Itu mustahil! Dan aku yakin saat itu Baoziku sedang kesurupan.

Tapi perlu kalian tahu jika Baoziku itu adalah seorang keras kepala yang setiap keinginannya harus di penuhi. Tanpa pengetahuanku ia dan Sehun pergi kerumah Sehun untuk menyatakan keinginan itu pada kedua orang tua Sehun, dan ajaibnya mereka mengijinkannya! Aku tak tahu pelet apa yang di berikan Baoziku itu sehingga membuat Eomma dan Appa Oh percaya padanya. Malah mereka sekarang mereka mepercayakan penuh anaknya itu pada kami untuk di jaga karena kami selalu berada di dekatnya, Baoziku itu memang ajaib. Dan ini sudah terhitung 4 tahun Sehun menjadi anak angkat kami.

Yaa aku sudah pernah bilang dari awal, ada beberapa hal yang di anggap lumrah di kalangan para idola tapi mengejutkan bagi kalian para fans.

**Luhan POV End**

"Apa kau tak suka jika aku memilih Sehun sebagai anak angkat kita?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Baozi? Tentu saja tidak, kalian sudah menempati bagian terpenting di hatiku.."

"Tapi sikapmu pada Sehun.."

"Oke maafkan aku tentang itu, tapi aku hanya bersikap sedikit berlebihan saat membangunkannya saja kan"

"Tapi Sehun selalu mengadu padaku jika kau selalu menendang pantatnya.. itu pasti sakit Lu.." Luhan membulatkan matanya. _'Menendang pantatnya?! Kapan aku menendang pantat bocah itu?!'_

"Baozi, aku tak pernah.."

"Jangan menyangkal Lu.. Sehun tak pernah berbohong padaku" Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan, ya Minseok memang selalu percaya pada Sehun di banding dirinya sendiri #poorLuhan

"Baiklah nanti antar aku untuk membeli Bubble Tea sebagai tanda maafku untuknya, Tapi Baozi... kakiku masih sakit.." Luhan kini menatap Minseok dengan muka sememelas mungkin.

"Baiklah aku akan bantu sembuhkan.."

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat Minseok bergerak duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya di leher dan juga pinggang Luhan. "Baiklah mana yang sakit?" Tanya Minseok yang langsung membuat Luhan menunjuk Dahinya.

Cup

"Sudah.."

"Ini,ini dan ini.." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk mata, hidung dan pipinya.

Cup Cup Cup!

"Sudahkan"

"Ini belum.." Luhan sedikit memajukan bibirnya, membuat Minseok yang melihatnya tersenyum geli dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup

Minseok sedikit menekan bibir Luhan, melumatnya pelan dan perlahan melepaskannya.

"Hmphh-" Minseok membesarkan mata almondnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba menahan tengkuk Minseok dan memperdalam ciumannya

"Nghh-" Desah Minseok saat tangan Luhan yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya bergerak di dalam kaosnya.

"Hmphh-Lu" Minseok memukul pelan dada Luhan, "Lu-nghh.."

Cklek

"Min Hyung..."

Eh?

Bugh!

Sret!

Tap

"AWW~~ BABY KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU~~"

**:: ****Behind the scene**** ::**

Entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya kini tengah menatap nanar kakinya yang terbungkus perban.

"Baby ini semakin sakit.." Ucapnya pada Minseok.

"Sini.." Minseok menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, "Apa perlu ku bantu?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat Luhan kesusahan berdiri dari sofa yang tak jauh dari kasur.

"Anni" Jawab Luhan tegas.

"Sesakit itukah?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat Luhan terus meloncat dengan satu kaki demi berjalan kearahnya.

"Ne, tapi tak sesakit melihat kau dipeluk oleh yeoja atau namja lain.." Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Minseok memutarkan bola matanya malas.

Cklek

"Min hyung.."

Luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Pintu kamar yang baru saja di buka dari luar itu.

"Sehuna sini.." Minseok tersenyum, tangannya menepuk bagian kanannya yang kosong (FYI Luhan duduk di sebelah kiri Minseok)

"Hm.."

Bruk!

Dan Sehun langsung melemparkan tubuhnya secara kasar di samping Minseok, membuat Luhan memekik tertahan karena gerakkan kasar yang di buat Sehun di kasur membuat kakinya yang bengkak berdenyut sakit.

"Baby jangan seperti itu, kaki Luhan hyung masih sakit.." Ucap Minseok sambil memainkan anak rambut Sehun.

"Apa cideranya parah hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang kini menjadikan paha kecil Minseok sebagai bantalnya.

"Tak separah itu, Luhan saja yang terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Minseok yang langsung di protes Luhan.

"Aku tidak berlebihan baby~ ini sakit, sangaaat sakit"

"Tuh kan" Ucap Minseok yang langsung mendapat tawa geli dari Sehun

"Kau tega pada ku baby" Luhan lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya kini menatap sebal Minseok juga Sehun yang masih mentertawakannya.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur pay~" Ucap Luhan dan langsung bergerak membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi Minseok dan Sehun.

"Aigo~ ada yang sedang marah disini" Ucap Minseok yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Hyung.."

"Hm.."

"Aku mengantuk, ayo tidur.." Ucap Sehun yang langsung membuat Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Jaljayo Baby Saranghae.." Ucap Minseok setelah terlebih dahulu mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Jaljayo Hyung nado.." Balas Sehun sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Minseok.

.

.

Tik tik tik..

Ini sudah detik 600 atau berarti sudah 10 menit terlewat dari balasan selamat tidur dari Sehun untuk Minseok tapi Luhan masih belum bisa benar-benar menutup matanya, malah kini ia perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok juga Sehun yang tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukkan. Sehun yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari Minseok tampak lucu dengan posisi tidur yang menengelamkan wajahnya dan memeluk erat perut Minseok.

"Jaljayo baby Xi.."

Cup

Luhan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan sedikit mengacaknya.

"Jaljayo baby.."

Cup

Kini giliran pipi Minseok yang di kecupnya.

Perlahan Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Minseok, tangan kanannya bergerak memeluk Minseok yang juga memeluk tubuh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: The End ::**

INI FF APA?!

Oke maafkan ff abal ini, entah ilham dari mana yang buat aku tulis ff kaya gini. Tapi sumpah akhir-akhir ini aku pengen banget buat FF The series.

Gimana pada suka gak? Ingat ini ff The series yang satu chp langsung tamat, jadi kalau kurang minta ya udah end nin aja, di atas kan udah ada tulisannya.

Dan aku udah gak mau lagi buat ngigetin **SIDER **untuk review, karena mungkin tulisan ini langsung di lewat begitu aja waktu udah mereka baca. **Aku hanya mengharapkan orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain dan yang iklas saja yang review terima kasih~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So mind to review?**


End file.
